


Do Something...

by abomination



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ameripan Week 2016, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Roommates, lots of video game mechanics sorry, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku is disappointed that, despite the fact that they are now a couple, he and Alfred's relationship has yet to change.</p>
<p>("Wow, 10/10 summary" - me, 2k16)</p>
<p>[For Ameripan Week Day 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off both prompts: video game and the first. I'm pretty sure I got suuuuuuper carried away since video games are a big chunk of my life. I hope you enjoy~  
> Thanks for editing miss-lestrudel!  
> P.S -The notes at the end serve as a dictionary of sorts in case any of the game terminology confuses you!

"I am totally going to kick your ass, man!" Alfred shouted as his car fell behind. Kiki had just struck him (unfairly) with a shell and sent him reeling.

"Say that when you catch up," Kiku mumbled. He wasn't much of a trash talker like Alfred, who was extremely vocal while playing video games whether or not he won or lost.

Alfred contorted his face as if he were focusing and played with renewed interest. Kiku was tempted to give him more than a glance; he always thought that face looked hilarious on Alfred.

They had been dating for quite some time now, but nothing had really changed between the two of them. If anything, it just added an awkward layer to their routine as roommates. Kiku would tense up at the slightest touch and Alfred would become awkward whenever their hands brushed and play it off with a joke.

Though Kiku felt a little embarrassed to admit it, he wishes things between them would change. After all, there was a reason he wanted to be Alfred's boyfriend. He had seen the way he acted with his past and potential lovers and after a sudden (and very surprising) realization, Kiki knew he wanted Alfred to treat him like that, to look at him with the same gentle (and other times sultry) gaze.

Instead, he and Alfred just continued like normal, though Alfred wouldn't go out to bars as much and he didn't ever bring anyone home. Kiku even wondered if maybe he didn't get his point across.

"Take that, asshole!" Alfred shouted as he launched a torpedo at Kiku and sent his car spinning to the side of the road. Alfred cheered as he passed him.

Absolutely charming.

The pair continued their game, Alfred won which meant they were playing his cooperative game of choice tonight--probably Mass Effect or Call of Duty. Although, Alfred had been dropping subtle hints at wanting to show Kiku something in the new update for his favorite MOBA.

After some dinner (the two just ordered some pizza since Kiku had recently discovered the greatness that was buffalo chicken pizza and just _had_ to have some more), they watched a movie together. Kiku had convinced Alfred not to watch that horror movie that was just released on DVD, but instead, a Japanese comedy he has been dying to see. He would sometimes pause the movie to explain the jokes that made Alfred look a little more than confused. Occasionally he would stop paying attention to stare at Alfred's face as he stared at the screen. His eyes would trace the outline of his profile, lingering on his lips for a few moments before he quickly looked back at the screen in fear that Alfred would notice.

Their hands had brushed several times as they both reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time and each time they would pull away hesitantly.

Kiku felt like they were two teenagers in a slice of life anime or one of those American teen dramas. Instead of being teenagers though, they were adult college students on their second year. Alfred had already had tons of romantic encounters (from Kiku's guess) and Kiku…well, he…okay, he didn't like to admit it but no one had ever really expressed much romantic interest in him. There were some girls who confessed to him in middle school, but he would always politely decline and he had never gotten very far with anyone he liked. At least, not as far as telling them.

After the movie, the two of them made their way to their respective desks--bought straight from Ikea. Kiku remembered the blast they had building the desks, Alfred almost snapped a piece in half out of sheer frustration. Just as Kiku predicted, they were going to play the MOBA tonight. Kiku wasn't a huge fan of them, he preferred RPGs and browser games while Alfred loved most competitive games.

"So this new character is an ADC, so I'll need you to be my support, alright? I know how much you hate that job, but…"

"People are too reckless," he made a point to fix a side glance at Alfred before putting on his headphones. He had a major task before him.

Of course, Alfred didn't get his wish of playing a new character without an agreement in the chat with random who tried to insta-lock as soon as they got into the game lobby.

"I knew I should have asked Arthur to join us." Alfred dragged a hand over his face in dramatics.

"Isn't Arthur terrible at MOBAs?" Kiku chimed.

Alfred shrugged. "Kind of. Well, actually, he's terrible. But, still better than whining PUGs anyway."

Kiku nodded.

The game began shortly; Alfred was eager to try out all his moves on the minions as well as the enemy characters early into the games. He was skilled enough to avoid getting too caught up into the conflict, but sometimes he would get a bit overzealous and Kiku would have to peel the enemy off his back so he could retreat and heal up.

It didn't take Alfred long to start gathering kills as he leveled up and became familiar with the new character's attacks.

"Did you see that, Keeks? That combo was nasty! I love it," Kiku didn't pay much attention as he was too focused on the pinging sound that warned him of an enemy player. They were attempting a desperate two player ambush on the (very fed and scary) Alfred.

"Alfred, move back." Kiku warned.

"But, I'm almost done taking this tower," he whined in response.

He was too late with his warning though as the enemy players went straight for Alfred. Kiku decided that if he did manage to die this late into the game, they ran the risk of throwing the game, so he headed after them.

"Oh, shit," Alfred realized as he was cornered. "I'm screwed."

He attempted to get out of the situation, but it had proven to be impossible without help. Their other teammates were busy being dead and so it was up to Kiku to save Alfred and not throw the game they had just spent the last thirty minutes playing.

What happened next was all a blur. Mostly because Kiku was sure he started button mashing with his keyboard. He knew he definitely used his ultimate ability, but not much else. All he remembered was that in a flash, Kiku was able to provide a great enough distraction to take their attention off Alfred and between Kiku's character AOE abilities and Alfred's sheer power, they had managed to finish off the remainder of the team, prompting them to surrender.

Alfred practically jumped out of his seat. "Holy shit, Keeks! That was amazing! I love you!" Alfred shouted excitedly. He made his way over to Kiku and practically collapsed in his lap and hugged him. Kiku had turned bright red after realizing what he just said. It was probably just a slip of the tongue it had to be…

Kiku felt Alfred's lip press against his own and Kiku kissed back as if it were second nature to him. Alfred had kept his arms wrapped around his neck when they finally pulled apart and Kiku looked up at him with confusion in his dark brown eyes.

"Why now?" He blushed as he realized that he spoke his thoughts aloud.

Kiku was surprised to see Alfred blush slightly at his question. "Well…with you I was scared. I didn't want to move to fast in case you weren't ready, but I was also afraid I would totally ruin it…ruin us and what we already have going for us. But, I think it's safe to say that even though one part of my brain is terrified, it can't control what I really want us to be, you know? I'm rambling now, please say something." Alfred tended to talk a lot when he got nervous.

"I was scared too…I guess I expected too much from you. I was expecting for you to make the first move, I'm sorry."

Alfred started laughing and Kiku looked at him, dumbfounded. Alfred waved him off. "Don't be, man. God, we're so awkward, I feel like I'm in high school again." Alfred sighed and leaned in so that their foreheads lightly touched one another. "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dictionary:**  
>  MOBA - Muliplayer online battle arena  
> fed - when a player gets many kills (usually in early game and from the same player)  
> ADC - stands for Attack Damage Carry, they are usually very high damage and run a lane with their tank  
> Tank - have a lot of health and usually guards the ADC and just supports they enitre time, not really focused on damage  
> insta-lock - when a player automatically chooses a character without any discussion in the lobby about who is playing what  
> PUGs - Pickup Group (aka Randoms)  
> AOE - Area of Effect (basically an ability that can have multiple targets as long as they are in range)  
> RPGs - Roleplaying Games
> 
> I think that's all the terms I used. Let me know if anything else confuses you. It's easy to forget that not everyone plays the same games. Anyway thanks for reading and Happy Ameripan Week~


End file.
